


【All梅】Sanctimony

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 梅西的热潮期提前到了，他打电话给皮克要他帮自己度过热潮期。但皮克却在梅西的家门口遇到了一个意想不到的人。





	【All梅】Sanctimony

训练刚结束，梅西就匆匆地赶回了家。这不是说他有多讨厌训练，只是，他在训练时总觉得哪里不对，有点不舒服，所以训练完就回家了，也没多加停留。

事实证明梅西这个举动是无比正确的。因为，一个小时后，他就躺在床上，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。

是热潮提前来了。梅西这样想着，一边挣扎着爬起来想去拿个小玩意儿给自己纾解一下。

然后，然后梅西就又躺在床上，双腿大开，穴内塞了个跳蛋。他正在给皮克打电话，也就是说，如果皮克听得仔细，他甚至能听到跳蛋振动的嗡嗡声。

“杰瑞，是我，莱奥。”

“莱奥，你有什么什么事吗？刚才看你一结束训练就回家了，是不是哪里不舒服了？”

“嗯，杰瑞，其实……”梅西吞吞吐吐地说，“其实是我热潮不知道怎么回事提前来了。”

皮克心中一动，恨不得马上去梅西家和他颠鸾倒凤，嘴上却是假惺惺地说：“什么？莱奥？没事吧？要不要我现在去帮你买Omega抑制剂啊？”

“哼，我热潮都来了再用抑制剂有没有效果你还不清楚？我打电话给你什么意思你会不是知道？你就说你来不来吧，你不来我可去找别人了！”

皮克不敢犹豫，立马答应下来：“好好好，你等着，我马上就来。”

精虫上脑的皮克自然是以最快的速度冲到梅西家里，路上还在脑子里琢磨着待会儿要用什么姿势跟梅西做爱，嘴里不时发出几声诡异的笑声，弄得路边的行人纷纷以为自己遇到了傻子。

然而，当皮克赶到梅西家门口的时候，却发现有个人几乎和他同时到达。

“是你！”两个人看到彼此都忍不住惊呼起来。原来还有一个人竟然是他们的队友特尔施特根！

“等等……你也是莱奥打电话叫你来的？”皮克迟疑地问道。

“是啊。”特尔施特根点点头。

“可他不是都已经叫我来了吗，怎么还会……”

“别管那么多了，还是莱奥要紧，”特尔施特根打断了皮克的话，“别忘了莱奥还在受着热潮的，折磨呢。”

“对对对，我们还是赶紧去给莱奥解决问题吧。”

于是两人赶紧走向了梅西的房间。

房间里充斥着蜂蜜的味道。梅西在床上，一只手握着自己的前端，一只手在自己的身上不住地抚摸着。跳蛋已经深深地埋入了梅西的小穴中，只能从股间露出的电线判断出它的存在。要是有人这时忽然把这跳蛋取出来，准能看到一大股淫水顺着他的双腿流下来。

皮克和特尔施特根都对眼前的景象看呆了。他们倒不是第一次和梅西上床了，只是之前梅西都表现得比较害羞保守，像今天这样当着两个人的面大大咧咧地给自己一个手活，还是头一遭。

“呀，你们来啦！”梅西看到他们两个显得很开心，“你们快来啊，我热潮已经开始有一会儿了。”

但特尔施特根和皮克两人却相互对视一眼，显得有些尴尬。他们都不知道谁该先上去做这个出头鸟。

“你们快点，别磨蹭了！我叫你们来是帮我度过热潮期的，可不是让你们互相看着发呆的！再不来人我就打电话叫路易斯来帮我解决了！”

听到这话，两人才不敢再犹豫，于是快速商量了一下之后，皮克率先走到梅西身边。

皮克开始在梅西身上四处点火。他一会儿捏捏梅西的乳头，还上嘴轻轻地啃了几口，一会儿又在他全身亲亲摸摸，给他身上留下了不少痕迹。他还时不时地碰碰梅西的阴茎，或者是用自己胯下那玩意儿蹭蹭梅西的性器，还偶尔会玩弄他的小穴，把跳蛋推进他体内更深处，引得他不住发出呻吟，前端也逐渐渗出前列腺液。

特尔施特根在一旁看着眼热，终究也是忍不住加入了二人。门将的手天生就比别人大一些，因此套弄起梅西这根虽然和他自己或是皮克这样的Alpha不能比，但和其他Omega比起来绝对算是天赋异禀的阴茎也算是得心应手，把梅西弄的舒服得直哼哼。

终于，梅西还是坚持不住，先二人一步释放了出来。只是虽然梅西还在贤者时间没有缓过神来，皮克和特尔施特根却没有。皮克把跳蛋从梅西体内拿了出来。跳蛋上亮晶晶的，再低头一看，梅西身下的床单也有了一道水迹。

“啧啧，莱奥，你看看你个小荡货，就这么一会儿就流了那么多的水，等你热潮期过去了，你这几天流的水岂不是能淹了你的房子。”皮克淫笑道。

梅西却是有些害羞，支支吾吾地不出声，只是脸悄悄地红了。

特尔施特根却趁这空当抢占了先机，在皮克还没有进一步动作的时候，率先将自己的阴茎塞进了梅西体内。

“啊啊啊啊啊你居然趁我不注意就占莱奥便宜！小心下次比赛我一开始就冲到前场去！”皮克非常不爽地说道。

“没事，”特尔施特根淡淡地说，“你可以一起来嘛。”

这回却是轮到梅西不同意了。他脸色煞白地说：“不行……绝对不行！你们两个都那么大，一起进来我会坏掉的！”

“嘿嘿，莱奥我相信你可以的，你这么有天赋！”说着，皮克竟趁其不备，又往梅西股间伸进了一根手指。

特尔施特根竟然也助纣为虐，同样将一根手指伸进梅西体内抠弄，一起帮助梅西继续扩张。梅西大概也是真的天赋异禀，被他们这么玩弄也没有感到有多不适，也就随他们动作了。当然，这也是因为特尔施特根一边继续扩张，一边阴茎也没停下，狠狠地操着梅西，让他也爽得没心思阻止他们的行为了。

终于也扩张得差不多了,估摸着梅西的小穴大概能容纳两根阴茎了，皮克迫不及待地把性器塞了进去。

然后梅西就有了之前从未有过的性爱体验。

因为有两根阴茎同时在自己体内，这两根阴茎又都是即使以Alpha的标准来说也非常少见的，梅西今天居然多次被顶到了生殖腔，这让他爽得失了声，只能哦哦嗯嗯地发出几个支离破碎的音节，连眼睛也失了焦。快感一波波向他席卷而来，两个Alpha都在拼命地顶弄他，仿佛不把他的小穴操烂就誓不罢休。最后两根阴茎同时在他体内成结，让他体内胀胀的，但也再一次将他送上了极乐的巅峰。

几天后，梅西的热潮终于退去了。

三个人一起躺在梅西的大床上。

“要不，下次我热潮期到了还这么做吧？”这是之前爽到了的梅西。

“好。”这是之前几天几夜做得快要肾亏了但也同样爽到了的两个Alpha。


End file.
